


you're doing fine, love

by sunshinedoie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Art, Artist Hwang Hyunjin, Established Relationship, M/M, Painting, Supportive Boyfriend Han Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: Hyunjin sometimes struggles to like his art, even when it's beautiful, but he knows Jisung will always be there to help him through his slump.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	you're doing fine, love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my own experiences with my art and the kindness of my friends and partners :D i love you all
> 
> for carli <3

Hyunjin threw down his paintbrush in frustration, paint splattering on the ground as he sank back in his seat. He stared at the painting he had just created; he knew it looked good, but… he hated it.

Why was everything he created so awful? What was he doing wrong? Hyunjin closed his eyes and sighed in an attempt to calm himself down. 

He heard the door to his studio creak open slowly, familiar footsteps trailing in. Hyunjin turned around to greet his boyfriend, his lips forming a weak smile.

“Hey, baby, how are you?”

Jisung smiled at the endearment and grabbed the stool that stood nearby, setting it next to Hyunjin and sitting down. “I’m doing better now that I’m with you.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Haha, very funny,” he responded sarcastically.

Jisung looked at him and reached for his hand, their fingers folding together. “What’s wrong, love? Is everything alright?”

He always seemed to know how Hyunjin was feeling; it was a gift of his.

“Not really. I don’t know if I can explain it, though.”

“That’s okay.” Jisung rubbed his thumb softly along the back of Hyunjin’s hand, comfortable silence falling between them. Hyunjin sighed and rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

After a few moments, he spoke. “It’s just… recently, I’m not able to create anything that I like. Every painting, every sketch is just ugly and I don’t know what to do about it. I love drawing, and art is one of my main sources of comfort, but as much as I want to create something, I just can’t.”

Jisung nodded, taking a breath before responding.

“I hit creative blocks like this sometimes, and I’m not sure if it’s the same, but I think… maybe you can try a new style? Use a new medium? I would suggest that you stop painting, but I know that’s not what you want to do. Besides, it’s not like you don’t have the passion or the need to create.”

Hyunjin looked up at his boyfriend; he was always so kind and understanding.

Jisung continued. “I’m here for you if you need anything, or if you figure out what’s wrong. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, baby.” Hyunjin smiled, tilting his head up to kiss the boy’s cheek. Jisung blushed, tilting his head to kiss him on the lips instead. They pulled away to look at each other in the eyes, and all they could see was love.

Jisung grinned, leaning his forehead on Hyunjin’s. “Here, I’ll clean your brushes and start cooking some food; you just relax, love.” He kissed him once more before grabbing the used brushes and leaving the room, and Hyunjin wondered how he got this lucky; the two of them were simply perfect for each other. 

He stood up, organizing his materials and watching the birds outside his window. There was a new nest in the branches of the tree outside, one he was sure would fill with new life soon. He smiled to himself at the thought.

Hyunjin headed downstairs, drawn by the smell of fresh pancakes that was wafting up the stairs. He stepped into the kitchen, sat down on the counter, and watched his boyfriend pile the pancakes on a couple of plates. Jisung turned around and smiled, turning the stove off and wiping the counter.

“You came down just in time, love. I’ll grab the toppings and then we can eat!” His smile widened, and Hyunjin reached his arms out to ask for a hug. 

Jisung double-checked that the stove was off and stepped between his legs, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. Hyunjin leaned down and kissed his lips softly, hands coming up to cup his cheeks. He pulled away and kissed Jisung on the forehead, smiling to himself.

“I love you,” he whispered, just loud enough for the other to hear.

Jisung giggled and kissed him again and stepped back, grabbing the pancakes. “Come on, love, let’s eat before they get cold.”

* * *

Hyunjin had taken a break from painting for about a week now, and he was itching to do it again. He had a good idea of what his next piece would look like, and he was excited to begin.

He printed out some reference photos and taped them to the wall next to his easel, digging through his box of paints for the perfect colors. He really needed to organize them.

His brushes were sitting right where he left them, upright in their glass containers. It was nice to see them so clean; Jisung did a good job. Hyunjin glanced out of the window again and, to his surprise, several small eggs were laying in the nest.

Another source of inspiration. He hoped this would go well, but his expectations were low.

Hyunjin took a deep breath and dipped his brush in the paint, moving his hand closer to the canvas to begin painting. He hesitated.

What if this didn’t go well? What if he was stuck in this slump forever?

He took another breath; it was going to be fine. Even if this wasn’t his best work, it was still art, and that was what mattered. He put his first few strokes of paint on the canvas and immediately his heart felt full again.

Hyunjin released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as the paint covered the canvas, slowly but surely forming basic shapes that would help him to add details later. Once the entire surface was painted, he set his brush down and stepped back.

He gasped lightly, his lips curving into a smile; it was nowhere near done, and yet it already looked exactly how he had wanted it to.

He was torn from his thoughts by the light sound of Jisung’s footsteps in the hallway, and almost immediately, Hyunjin’s phone screen lit up with a message. He read it and grinned, deciding to reply out loud. 

“Of course you can come in, baby. I think it’s going well!”

The door creaked open, and Jisung walked in with a steaming cup of tea in his hand. “I brought you something,” the boy said with a smile, setting the cup down on a table.

Hyunjin walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, please,” Jisung responded, tilting his head up and puckering his lips. Hyunjin laughed, kissing his boyfriend softly.

He looked back at the painting, excitement coursing through him at the thought of his art finally feeling like him again. 

“Can I see what you’ve done so far?” Jisung asked, kissing Hyunjin’s cheek.

He nodded, and Jisung looked over at the canvas.

“Oh goodness, is that… is that me?”

Hyunjin smiled widely. “Yeah! I love you, and you’ve been so kind about my feelings towards my art. I really appreciate you, baby.”

Jisung blushed, kissing his cheek again. “Thank you so much, love. Should I go so you can keep going?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “Stay. It gets lonely up here, and I missed you a lot.”

He reached out and took Jisung’s hand in his own, picking up the paintbrush with the other. He dipped the brush in the paint again and continued to paint, occasionally pausing to turn and ask if Jisung wanted a kiss or two.

The painting was soon left forgotten in favor of kissing his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you would like to see more, follow me on twitter @sunshinedoie!!


End file.
